Vagabond
by Asura435
Summary: "Naruto don't mess with the space time." "No, I wanna." and that was how a new journey started. Naruto X ATG. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Under the vastness of the sky on top of a mountain one could find the most well known individual of the world. Uzumaki Naruto the former 6th Hokage with the shortest serving time, the hero of the world and the current strongest being in existence.

It had been 3 years since the 4th war where he had ascended humanity and achieved level of power that caused a chasm of difference between him and the others, leaving only his brother Sasuke but even that did not last as he grew stronger with his body while Sasuke got dragged behind from the lack of a strong physique and chakra.

He had even beaten Kaguya alone when he unsealed her and reformed her finally as he had wished to do so from the start when he heard her story. To finalize his achievement he created a jutsu so strong to destroy dimensions which he used on the Otsutsuki main world that he found through the information provided by Kaguya and Toneri.

Thinking of the day made him chuckle, "That was such fun day; the idiots never imagined someone attacking them. And out of nowhere everything goes boom." But even while chuckling he couldn't hide the boredom that had inflicted him since two or three months ago, he wasn't sure but it didn't matter. "I am so damn bored." He continued mutter while tinkering with something.

He had traveled the world as he dreamed and recorded everything down, learned all there could be about jutsus making his collection contain all known jutsu even some personally created and lived his dream job but he felt bored easily after he had finished it and the job provided no excitement when he took it.

He resigned after a hard year even though he lost interest within a year but he took responsibility so he had finish what he started and had half of his concentration on the job always utilizing clones helping the nations and the world move along.

He had changed so much from when he started his journey to greatness that his old self wouldn't even recognize him.

"Naruto what are you doing?" came a voice from behind.

"Hmm, I am trying to find a place to play." Naruto replied lazily.

"What does that even mean child; I require your assistance to finish of the remnants of my clan that do not wish live peacefully." The woman known as Kaguya Otsutsuki spoke in a regal tone.

"Come on Granny, you should enjoy the fight while you have the chance and what assistance if I interfered they wouldn't even last a minute. Too boring, handle it yourself." Naruto said as he got up with some excitement in his voice.

"Naruto don't be so careless, they might have something for a counter attack. Hey what are you doing?" Kaguya became flustered at the end of her words when she felt him use chakra a lot of it.

"Ah, tell my wives to not worry I am going on a journey to relive my boredom and I might bring some more along when I get I back. I enjoyed our time Kaguya. I am leaving so take care." Naruto said with a happy tone and jumped into a portal that only lasted a moment, and Kaguya was unable to interfere as Naruto had blasted her away.

"Curse you Naruto; you will pay for this disgrace when you return." She screamed in an undignified manner and disappeared to take out her anger at the enemies.

* * *

In a vast world known as the Blue Pole Star on the Sky Profound continent, a portal appeared and disappeared instantly leaving behind a youth wearing an orange jacket with black pants that showed slight disorientation at the arrival.

Naruto let the feeling wash away and opened his senses and felt them be overloaded, the world he had appeared in was way too big and filled with nature energy. "If absorb this how much damage would I do? That's a thought to ponder on at later stage for now let's find the lucky person who could share his knowledge with poor old Naruto."

"Hey Kurama get up and stop being lazy, we have arrived in new playground don't you want to enjoy the sights. Hello anyone there, damn fox stop being lazy." Naruto did the one way communication with only snores as his answer; it seems he was not ready get up yet so Naruto gave up on it.

Naruto opened his eyes to enjoy the scene from high above while invisible to anyone else; he was not careless as his senses would tell him if anyone was nearby. After one last look he decided to move and find a human city.

New Moon City; located in the central eastern area of the Blue Wind Empire with a scale more than ten times larger than Konoha. Small sects and clans were established throughout the city like trees in a forest. The Blue Wind Imperial Family had also set up an Imperial Profound Government here, and even Xiao Sect and Burning Heaven Clan had branch sects in this location. Thus, countless young profound practitioners rushed in from every direction in hopes of the fortunate possibility that they may join the major sects, while pursuing the way of the profound.

Here in this place filled with countless human traffic Naruto found himself walking its streets, he had already found his victim and copied the memories to know the common knowledge or else it would be troublesome to communicate.

As he wandered the streets aimlessly he roused people's interest in the weird clothing but he didn't care what they thought as they would be unable to approach him unless they were strong enough or pure souls which he found to be a very rare case as he saw the people. This world seemed to be really corrupt to the core, not even the citizen could be trusted to be good and rarely did they have good will as they might betray you for selfish reasons. "How deplorable" Naruto muttered as he looked at the people they made him feel disgusted.

Even then he quite enjoyed the sights of old architecture and unique dresses, he also found out that the world had wild intelligent monsters which also intrigued him and he decided he would catch some to bring along.

His path took him to the newly formed Moon profound palace where many non clan members would strive to join. He was interested in seeing what they learned so he walked in turning invisible so no would trouble him and found the library after some time.

Looking at the techniques he didn't find them of interest but copied the cultivation books and related information to share at home. As he was leaving the building in the dark night illuminated by the moon light was figure so beautiful enough to make one's heart tremble, a pair of beautiful sparkling eyes; gaze was as soft as water, and there wasn't even the slightest hint of arrogance. Cherry colored lips and her elegant eyebrows were crescent shaped as well; Naruto felt like she had taken most of his attention she was truly beautiful not just in appearance but also in soul.

She was the only one except the children that had such a pure soul she intrigued him so he approached the girl. "Hello their beautiful why so sad" Naruto said in a playful tone.

The girl who was lost in her thoughts was visibly shocked to hear his voice as he came out of nowhere to her senses. She observed him carefully and realized he was much stronger than her and everyone in the palace as he was an intruder and no one had known about it.

"No need to worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to be friends, my name's Naruto what's your name."

The girl nodded to his words as she also knew if he wanted her dead she would be done for by now, so in an attractive voice she replied, "My name is Lan Xueruo, how may I help you stranger."

"No need to be so formal, just call me Naruto. I already told you I want us to be friends so what do you think. Also you should probably not lie to me; I know when someone is lying." Naruto said with a smile.

The girl was shocked and felt a bit embarrassed; she looked around a bit and used her Monarch heart secret art which was special profound technique of the royal family that could only be cultivated by a pure soul on Naruto as he was already offering friendship. This technique would help her know the fate and luck of the person, and when she used it she felt as strong reaction through it.

"Are you done" Naruto muttered in carefree manner.

"Thank you for your patience and sorry for lying. My name is Cang Yue and I am the princess of the Blue Wind Nation. I accept your offer of friendship Naruto but you see I have problem and need a champion to fight for me in competition. I don't want to force it on you so it is your choice." Yue said in regal tone and with seriousness to show how important the matter was to her.

"Why not." He replied without hesitation.

* * *

A.n

I always wanted to read this kind of fanfic but there was none so i have to write it myself. Hope you enjoy and would appreciate it if you shared your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark and beautiful night lit by the shine from the moon the individuals conversed with a peaceful aura around them.

"You agreed to it quite nonchalantly. It's not like I am ungrateful but I am curious about your identity." Yue's voice rang into the night tainted with confusion and curiosity.

"It because you are a friend and I always help my friends. And this matter should be east to handle for me but I might play around so I would advise you too not worry. I am the strongest being under the stars, the immortal Sage. Nobody other than you knows about me, so you are the first person." Naruto said playfully and overdramatically.

"The Immortal Sage! It is an honor to become friends with such a high being but unfortunately you would be too old for this competition. I apologize for any mistake I made." Yue said awkwardly.

"Haha. Don't worry I am not really old, just hit 22 this year so I should be eligible." Naruto laughed at thought of him looking like old man sage and replied.

The moment she heard the words Yue was shocked within at hearing his age and even though she thought he was strong, she didn't really believe he was immortal or anything but just a braggart. In her eyes he was a playful and naïve looking man who liked to brag but even then she didn't think he was that driven by her looks so she was comfortable with his presence.

"Then all should be well. Do you have a place to stay or should I prepare one."

"I am travelling so I have no place to stay, so I would be grateful."

"Very well then I shall have a room prepared and we will after tomorrow as I have to attend an event here."

"Okay I still have to look around bit more so take your time."

Yue nodded to his words and excused herself leaving Naruto alone under the moonlight.

"Man, I am definitely not good at this picking up girl's thing. But I shall not give up and follow the wise words of the ancients."

'There are only two ultimate goals that a man pursues; one is to conquer the world, the other is to conquer women. To conquer the world is to reach a new height in life, but to conquer women, is to embellish the scenery of life. If one isn't able to conquer the women that he wants, even if he conquered the entire world, he would still be at a lonely summit, and experience loneliness everywhere.'

Those thoughts rang in his head since he had time for himself and had read the books that Jiraiya followed. These words had led him to conquering Shion, Hinata, Hanabi and Kurotsuchi but even then he still felt he needed more excitement in life with new adventure and they could not satisfy his hunger when he unleashed himself.

'Can't believe I have to use seals to control my lust when I get in the mood, as it doesn't go down. Damn being immortal with high yang energy is terrible.'

While thinking of such things he walked around the compound when he was led to a place where he could hear loud thumps from. At the place he saw a well built young man of 2 m height punching a metal post for training purposes he assumed.

The boy was weaker than Yue by a lot and had very low energy but Naruto felt that deep within he held something strong. 'A bloodline' was the first thing that came to mind and he thought of collecting it, as it could be beneficial to his home.

He decided the boy who seems to desire to become stronger and felt deep sorrow inside him at being in this position. He walked and stopped 10 m from him.

"Hello" Naruto said in way that it was directly transmitted to the boys head and he stopped what he was doing in shock, and turned towards Naruto.

"Yes" The boy muttered in confusion at the abrupt voice in head and the appearance of an unknown man.

"I see that you are training hard but it's not going well is big guy. How about I provide you some help for a small price." Naruto offered like a shady trader.

"Can you really help become strong? If you can I am willing to serve you or give you 50% of what I can earn." The boy said with some hope and uncertainty.

"Of course or else my name is not Naruto Uzumaki. By the way, what's your name kid?" Naruto said in a confident tone.

"My name is Xia Yuanba and I accept your offer but what is the price." Yuanba looked a bit excited and asked.

"The price is something really nothing just need some blood from you, that's all."

"You can take as much you want if it does not hinder me or harms me."

"Well good boy but don't say such things to other people as they could advantage of your naivety. You are lucky I am good guy but sharpen your mind kid." Naruto warned as he could feel Yuanba was a really simple person.

"Thank you I will take your words to heart, it reminds me of what brother in law said to be about the same thing."

"Then you should really learn from the advice before it's too late. But now let's get started; stand straight while I pour some of my energy inside you."

Yuanba nodded and stood straight while Naruto walked up to him and put his hand on his abdomen. He started pouring some chakra in and saw what was inside his body through it and felt the tyrannical power held within his spiritual veins. As his body seemed to be able to handle it he let his chakra push him through several ranks by turning into similar energy.

Yuanba felt himself breakthrough with ease and stopped at Nascent Profound realm and this made so excited that he hugged Naruto out of sheer joy and cried out to share his happiness.

Naruto let him do that while he thought about the special kind of veins the kid had. 'They seem to operate like the Sharingan and need a condition to activate.' He thought and separated himself from Yuanba.

"Okay calm down Yuanba, now I will be taking a sample of your blood. Don't worry it won't hurt."

Yuanba stood still with suppressed excitement while Naruto used a syringe to take out his blood and even took a sample of his veins which would have hurt Yuanba but Naruto made it so he felt no pain and healed him as he was done.

"Thank you for your assistance Yuanba but the training isn't done let me help you learn how to fight efficiently with your body." Naruto said with some battle spirit leaking.

"Yes" Yuanba replied and stood ready.

* * *

While the two were busy with their sparring, from the eastern side of the New Moon City gate, a youth dressed in black attire slowly walked up. He appeared to only be sixteen and there was still some immaturity left on his features; however, his gaze was weighty and profound, and his complexion carried a resolute determination and indifference. His progressive strides were very slow, and every step left a shallow print onto the solid ground along with a stream of startling sweat drops.

The youth was Yun Che; he had walked from the Cyan Forest Town to this destination. The distance between Cyan Forest Town and New Moon City was a total of three hundred fifty kilometers, and Yun Che had been walking for over a month.

Why did it take a month, it was because his master Jasmine had asked him to find a heavy object that was at least 200 kg but Yun Che had shown his spirit was indestructible by using all his money and buying a chunk of pig iron that weighed 330 kilograms from the smithery in Cyan Forest Town.

Afterwards, Yun Che traveled by foot with this chunk of pig iron strapped onto his back. If it was for a profound practitioner at the True Profound Realm, this weight wasn't considered to be much; however for a profound practitioner at the Nascent Profound Realm, this was definitely not a weight that could be easily ignored.

The process had been slow but rewarding, a repeat of walk, rest, eat and continue. The sweat drops he left behind during this entire journey, if merged, was enough to form into a decently sized stream.

From the difficult initial step to the gradual adaption later on, after the process of exhausting and recovering again and again, for thousands of times, Yun Che's profound energy in his profound veins became even thicker and richer. It was enough for him to have a breakthrough two weeks ago but he forcefully suppressed it. Since the earlier increase of his profound strength was too fierce, it was necessary for him to adequately stabilize the profound energy while also allowing his body to completely adapt and control his profound power.

"Finally arrived." As Yun Che strolled onward, the corner of his mouth formed a smile.

"The current you can undoubtedly achieve a perfect victory against any Profound Beasts of the same level. But in the end, profound beasts only have low intelligence and have very singular and boring attack patterns. If you want to become a legitimately strong practitioner, you'll need to battle more with people…. Then, let us start with this New Moon City." Jasmine said, as if she was an experienced elderly person

"Yes!" As Yun Che nodded his head. His gaze contained no fear at all, but instead possessed an indistinct excitement and expectation.

"Now, put down the pig iron on your body. Your current body should be completely used to the huge growth spike of profound power….. No, even if it had spiked up a few more levels, your body should still be able to endure it."

Yun Che released the pig iron and dropped it down, causing it to smash a deep dent into the surface of the ground. At that instant, Yun Che felt that his body was so light that it seemed as if it didn't exist. He slightly channeled some energy, and kicked under his foot; from this jump, he actually leapt over sixteen straight meters! After firmly landing onto the ground, he swung his right hand; a crimson colored flame fiercely ignited from his right hand, then quickly extinguished, re-ignited, and extinguished again…. he controlled it freely to his heart's content without any resistance.

"I'll tell you some good news. With your current body, you can barely endure the first stage of the Evil Immortal's seven gates! This means, you can now attempt to open the first gate when you meet an opponent that you can't defeat!"

"I can open the first gate already?" Yun Che's face was full of astonishment.

"Only barely. As a last resort, you can try to open it. With your current profound power and physique, it shouldn't cause any major danger to your life. However, I am unsure about whether or not it would cause any permanent damage. Before reaching the seventh level of Nascent Profound Realm, it's best to not use it recklessly." Jasmine's spoke with warning words.

Yun Che originally wanted to try to feel the sensation of opening the first gate, and at the same time, wanted to see how powerful the profound skills would be with the gate open. But after listening to Jasmine's words, he could only obediently put down that thought. If by chance his body couldn't endure and was injured permanently, that would certainly be a huge loss.

This duo had arrived in the city and walked around the city, bought items and turned towards the New Moon Profound Palace. But they were not harbingers of peace their steps herald a storm was about to be unleashed in the city.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

In a lavish room Naruto woke up after a short rest, he had been led to the room after training Yuanba for a while. He didn't require sleep anymore but it was a habit which would take long time to leave just like the fact he breathed in for no reason when his body doesn't require any outside assistance.

His eyes opened and he looked at the foreign ceiling, which was quite stylish.

'Really extravagant, these people' Naruto thought as even with all his wealth he never spent on such things and lived a simple life, even the forest was good enough.

He stood up with his body feeling completely energized like always and walked to the bath room to wash up; he enjoyed the hot bath and left his room. It was 5.30 A.M and the practitioners had already gotten up to practice as required by the profound palace, the place had no time for people who lazed around.

Naruto didn't hide his presence since Yue had already informed the people in charge about him so he walked as he observed the warriors. The warriors also got their attention attracted to him as he stood out with his clothing and the fact he was not training.

"Hey, who do you think that is?"

"Who knows but if he is skipping then he is going to wish for his mommy today." One of the practitioners whispered and snickered at the thought while the ones around him also laughed at his words

Naruto smiled and didn't mind their words as he walked past the area as he headed towards Yue. Yesterday night he had already seen the sights and recorded it on a scroll with the city's name.

'I wonder what change can be brought through this knowledge I gather. I hope I can get some challenge in the future. Could my children be able to do that, hmm?' Naruto thought but he was very confident in his power so he really couldn't bring himself to believe his children could actually become that strong.

'Definitely not naturally, with assistance then maybe possible but their mothers wouldn't like that and it would be really messed for me to do that. The plan is not doable, let's see if these cultivation methods might do the trick.'

"Good morning Naruto" Yue's voice came from in front as she was working out, making her body flexible. She really looked attractive in her training clothes as the emphasized her body.

"Good morning Yue, how is training going?"

"As well it can be" Yue answered calmly though inside she felt it was unfair that the clan members could become stronger than her at younger age with lower talent and effort.

"How about I help you? I know you think I might not have experience in such a field but I have already trained groups of people and my power makes it easy." Naruto said slowly and gently with a hint of mind affecting so she would obey her desires more

"Truly? If it isn't problem, I would be grateful" She said with a beautiful smile on her face

"No problem, but know that my training is described as inhumane. Knowing that do wish to continue?" Naruto said with a meaningful smile as he observed her reactions

She didn't hesitate and nodded, "I am the princess of this nation as such I will take on any hardship required to acquire capabilities to help the people." She said with conviction, showing how much she cared for her responsibilities.

"Well said" Naruto muttered as he walked closer to her and took her hand, as Yue watched seals spread across her naked skin.

"What..." Yue was about to ask when she felt herself fall to her knees and felt high pressure on her body. She had to grit her teeth from screaming in pain at the unexpected affect on her body and quickly utilized her profound energy to strengthen her body.

"That was just a seal that applied 200 kg's on your whole body" Naruto kept his disappointment from his voice as he thought the people were really too weak at the starting point.

'They need to live for 1000 years to even touch similar level as Madara. That is really some slow progress but is it only in this region or does it change from place to place. I can sense strong beings far away from this country and even stronger presences away from this planet. Even then it stands, are they strong only at an older age or can they compete in the same age group.'

Naruto thought while Yue felt ashamed as she felt that Naruto's words held disappointment, she was used to political intrigue which gave her enough experience to tell such things.

She gritted her teeth and asked, "What's next?"

Naruto stared into her gaze that was unwavering, "Next I will spar with you, I have seen the people training their skills but they are too easy to counter."

Yue nodded as she knew their close combat skills were primitive as the clans did not share their knowledge. She took a stance and waited for him to start but instead he indicated she attack.

The duo sparred for awhile and Yue endured bone shattering beatings, understanding what he meant by inhumane. The only reason no one came to her rescue was that they had hidden by Naruto's jutsu which made it impossible for outsider to know of them.

But fortunately or unfortunately, Yue's energy reserves were too small so she couldn't continue for too long and even Naruto didn't want to stress her spiritual veins by filling her up more than twice. So after he recovered Yue's energy for the second time, Naruto did not continue the spar anymore.

"This should give you good understanding on how to improve" Naruto said as he had attacked any opening she had showed and made sure she remembered by breaking bones the second time he hit the same place.

Yue fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath; the phantom pain she felt was so real even after she could see that Naruto had healed her completely.

"Huff, huff. I am starting to see that I should take your words literally or it might be bad for my health." She said with a painful smile

"Haha, you should. I haven't lied to you and I find no need to such a thing. Just know that you did well" Naruto said as sat down to come to the same eye length as Yue and patted her head, as his students seemed to like it when he did that.

Yue smiled as she had gotten the recognition of someone strong and was finding that she had underestimated his power. 'He has so many abilities, what is real level?'

* * *

"Good morning, Master Naruto" Naruto heard Yuanba calling out to him as he was walking outside in the city and taking in the sights with his eyes. He looked towards the direction and saw Yuanba standing with another boy who was also special.

"Hey Yuanba, how do you feel today?" Naruto said as he walked towards them

"Master, I feel so strong and excited to show up the crowd in today's banquet" Yuanba had a wide smile on his face as he thought of winning for his team

"Banquet?"

"It is the time when the practitioners from different groups gather to decide who is the strongest amongst the younger generations."

"Oh, that sounds amusing. So who is your friend?" Naruto said as he looked towards Yuanba's companion

"Sorry brother in law, I got excited to see my savior. Master this is my brother in law, Yun Che" He said with embarrassment

"Thank you for taking care of my brother and nice to make your acquaintance, I heard lots about you from Yuanba" Yun Che said courteously as he observed Naruto

"It's nice to meet you as well; Yuanba talked about you a lot. He looks up to you so I hope you don't disappoint." Naruto said eloquently

"I won't" Yun Che didn't understand what Naruto was implying

'Yun Che be careful of the man, he isn't someone you want to mess with' Jasmine's voice rang inside his head and it felt unexpectedly serious. Yun Che looked at Naruto and couldn't see any danger from him, 'Is he really so powerful for Jasmine to be worried about it?'

'You really shouldn't talk behind someone's back' Naruto's voice rang inside Yun Che's head and his neck moved directly to look towards Naruto who was moving along while talking to Yuanba.

'No need to look so shocked, this is such a basic skill. I warned you as I could sense evil from you so once again I will say it clearly. Kill innocents and I kill you; nothing of your existence would be left.'

Yun Che was really too shocked to speak and his words held power causing him to lag but Jasmine talked din his stead, 'Who are you?'

'The Immortal Sage, Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?' Naruto asked with curiosity as he could sense immense power from the little girl which changed his opinion about these people. She was stronger than him when he was her age and now she could maybe fight him but she only 17 years old.

'Nothing to do with you but you can know my name, Blood Stained Jasmine'

'That's a beautiful name, why don't you move to my side. I can see you are injured and poisoned, I believe I can cure it.' Naruto offered which woke Yun Che from his stupor and he waited for his master to answer, he felt on the edge as the man was really strong and could most likely do it.

'Not interested, I am fine with Yun Che' Jasmine said calmly, she couldn't really trust any immortals who knew if they worked for her family.

'Your choice but the same warning to you as well and hope we can be good friends. As long as you stay away from evil, you can ask for help.' Naruto said as he cut the connection

Yun Che had large smile on his face knowing that Jasmine had chosen him over such figure.

'No need to smile so foolishly, your training is going to increase from now on.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

If you have any advice do share

If you also read Conqueror than know that it will be updated on Sunday next week and after that week i might update it twice.

I was not feeling in the mood yesterday so nothing this week as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you planning to take part in this play tonight?" Naruto enquired as he walked beside Chang Yue who was dressed beautifully, capturing everyone's attention

"That would be unfair so no, I hope Master Naruto doesn't interfere either with such a small program." Yue muttered in her soft bell like tone which Naruto enjoyed and he had very inappropriate thoughts about the voice

"I wouldn't care about some weak little kids; I will let Yuanba play with them." Naruto chuckled at the thought of fighting such insignificant beings

"Yuanba?" Yue was confused as she had already known about the hulking softy; he was not suitable for cultivation

"You will be surprised so just watch." Naruto said calmly

"Good evening Miss Lan Xueruo" A courteous voice came from the side and Naruto turned to that direction to see a kid of 19 wearing expensive clothing smiling at Yue

"Good evening Brother Murong Ye, I hope you are ready for today's fight." Yue said in a calm tone and smiled at him which charmed the noble born

"Of course, I will protect the honor of the institute and who may this young man be?" Murong Ye asked in a courteous tone showing none of his actual emotions

"I am her Master and she is my woman. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, how can I help you?" Naruto said with a wide smile as he hugged Yue's shoulder and he saw a really funny scene

Murong Yue was so infuriated that his woman was being touched by some filthy beggar that his face was twitching as he controlled his expression.

"Is that so?" He muttered through gritted teeth

"Master, please don't be so touchy." Yue complained in a whisper but her tone of voice showed that she was okay with his familiarity

"You, I am warning you to stay away from my woman or else you won't know how you died." Murong Yue threatened in a quite tone so that people didn't hear him and left before he erupted

"Hehe, that guy is a good comedian." Naruto chuckled as he let Yue go

"Master Naruto, you said no trouble. He is the city's Governor's son and is a good talent in this region so it will be troublesome to get him angry." Yue explained calmly as she looked at Naruto who showed no remorse

"Is that all? Then no worry as I have a put a curse on him and it will spread to his family so they will do good deeds without being told as pain is good motivator. See problem solved." Naruto said in a confident tone

"Thank you but please no more." Yue muttered in a soft tone as she controlled her surprise

'How did he do it?' Yue thought and didn't even question if he was telling the truth or not

As they stood together the guests continued to arrive and the finally the main guest arrived but they arrived without anyone of the elder generation and only youngsters.

"That clan is really rude; it feels like they think they own the place." Naruto muttered as he looked towards the Xiao sect members of the New Moon City Branch

Yue sighed and spoke, "It's because the clans hold more power than the royalty and even here the Xiao sect is the strongest. That person is Xiao Luocheng the number one in the city." Yue looked at the person with annoyance; she hated these kinds of people

"Don't worry your pretty head over pointless things; I will make the city bow down to you by tonight." Naruto said as he held her hand and looked into her eyes

"Please don't destroy anything or cause a commotion." Yue said in a worried tone as she didn't what to expect

"Hehe, I won't need to do such things." Naruto chuckled at her words and tone

* * *

All the guests had finally arrived, and it was time for the banquet to begin. Qin Wuyou an elder from the Imperial city's profound palace returned to his seat, held a cup of wine in his hands, and announced in a clear voice.

"Just for the sake of this Qin's appointment matter, our esteemed guests have taken time out of their busy schedule in order to grace this Qin with their presence; this Qin is truly fortunate. Since it is this Qin's first time in New Moon City, this Qin's knowledge regarding the affairs of New Moon City is quite poor. From now on, this Qin hopes that all who are present will not be too stingy in bestowing this Qin with their assistance. This wine cup is this Qin's first toast to you all!"

As he finished his speech, Qin Wuyou raised his wine cup and downed it in one gulp.

One after another, the guests had also raised their cups to toast as well. Every kind of spoken blessing had also continuously came, one after the other:

"Haha, Palace Chief Qin is too polite, if you ever need our Azure Dragon Group's assistance for anything in the future, please do not hesitate to call upon us."

"Hearing that Palace Chief Qin was formerly from the Imperial City's Blue Wind Profound Palace, really incites feelings of aspiration in our hearts! With the appointment of Palace Chief Qin, I believe New Moon Profound Palace is definitely on the road to remarkable success."

"Palace Chief Qin's profound strength is deep and immeasurable; I'm afraid he may already be over the fifth level of the Earth Profound Realm or even higher. It really makes us feel great respect for him and ashamed of ourselves."

The atmosphere had become lively all of a sudden, and those who were sucking up to curry favor with the new Palace Chief were naturally from the medium and small sects. Members of the seven major sects had remained aloof, and only occasionally said some words out of courtesy.

While the younger generations of the sects were eyeing the profound palace's students like predators looking for prey. The elders of the profound palace had already lost hope of winning as they knew the average strength of the competition was beyond their fighters.

As Naruto watching the drama in front of him, it escalated quickly into the starting of the battles by the Profound Heart Sect.

A young boy jumped onto the stage and looked towards the Profound Palace students defiantly with contempt, "This one is Profound Heart Sect's useless disciple Xuan Yu, sixteen years old. Who will come up and advise me?"

Even though he was 16, the boy was on the second stage of the Nascent Profound Realm and the elders knew no one in the same age group of their students was at that level.

"Wait, let Yuanba go" Naruto shouted as the elder was about to send in a poor shop for the wolf to slaughter

"Who?" The Elder questioned, they weren't aware of Chang Yue's identity so they didn't know how important Naruto was.

Sikong Han was the elder who knew the identity of Naruto and he stood up quickly to rectify the problem, "Are you sure he is up to this? I don't wish for the poor boy to get hurt."

"Hehe, poor boy. Let him go and he will show him who the sheep s." Naruto chuckled and said in a confident tone

"Okay" Sikong Han said as he indicated for them to continue

* * *

"Yuanba win, I also believe you won't have a problem." Yun Che said as he patted Yuanba's back

"Thank You Brother in law, I will win." Yuanba said as he walked up the stage and towered over his smaller opponent

"Xia Yuanba 15 years old, please advice my humble self." Yuanba said in a friendly tone

"I will definitely advise you, let's have a good match." Xuan Yu said with an evil look in his eyes and as the gong sounded he clasped his fist that was covered in purple flames

Yuanba saw the foe dash towards him in slow motion and moved slightly, and punched forward with his fist covered in energy. He easily dodged the attack and his fist collided with the opponent's chest.

"AHHH" The scream of pain reverberated in the quite area as Xuan Yu was sent flying and collided with the wall of the banquet hall, his chest had a deep imprint of a fist and you could see blood drip from Yuanba's fist

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will give you guys the choice, which Chinese comic or novel story you want me to focus on. The poll is on the profile page so choose.


	5. Chapter 5

"So weak?" Yuanba muttered in confusion as he looked at the foe that fell to the ground

These words caused the crowd enter into a frenzy, cementing the fact that the Profound palace student at such a young age had beaten someone at 2nd nascent profound realm in one hit.

"How could he be so strong?"

"Did he take a drug?"

"Are they cheating?" The opponent side of audience was very much animated and none of them wanted to believe Yuanba could win as he was only at the first stage of nascent realm.

"Calm down, there was no unfairness your junior brother was just too careless." The elder from the Profound Heart spoke in a calm manner but inside he was agitated and would decide on his future actions after seeing a bit more

"Elder Sikong, you have gained a genius talent. A blessed occasion it would seem, let my disciple help yours learn a bit more." An Elder from Cloudy Sun sect spoke in a courteous tone

"Sorry Brother, I didn't intend to hurt you so much." Yuanba's kind voice was heard as he looked towards his fallen foe's side, his words were nice but to these monsters every word he spoke was ridicule and filled with arrogance

"Hahahaha! You're killing me! The fact that a loser at the first level of the Nascent Profound Realm, who luckily defeated Profound Heart Sect's Xuan Yu, would actually dare be this arrogant; he truly can't tell the differences between heaven and earth. Watch your daddy come teach you a lesson!"

Following this voice full of ridicule, a lone person leapt high in the air and landed in front of Yuanba. A youngster provocatively stared at him with disdain. Once he appeared, quite a few people from New Moon Profound Palace immediately yelled out his name.

"It's Cloudy Sun Sect's Yan Ming! It's said that his innate talent is ranked in the top five of Cloudy Sun Sect's younger generation! Only sixteen years old, and is already a third ranker of the Nascent Profound Realm, who has even mastered a bit of the Burning Sun Art!

"Apologies about my students personality, I will discipline him later. I hope you don't take offence." The Elder from Cloudy Sun sect said Sikong in a gentle tone showing no evil intention

'Such a snake, if I wasn't used to dealing with them I had think we were good friends.'

* * *

"Is this the result of your doing?" Chang Yue enquired as she whispered into his ears as they sat closely on the second floor of the building, from afar they looked like a close couple making many jealous from both genders

"Fifty-fifty, I gave him power but if he didn't have the capability than it would not have been possible. Yuanba is truly a talented person, more than anyone in this place except that kid Yun Che." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he enjoyed the drama happening below

"Really, how?" Yue questioned in a confused tone as she was unsure how some fighters from the boonies could have such capabilities

"Good natural talent that can't be replicated, meaning they are born with good body." Naruto said that but could replicate their bodies, he just didn't like giving out such information as people will ask when they don't see any other way instead pushing harder they will make excuses

"Will I be able to compete with them, if I trained according to your regime?"

"Of course you can, Yuanba is being trained by me but that kid is not so he shouldn't be a problem for you. Even now you can beat him easily it is his potential that is higher than you."

"Now let's just watch the drama, the people from your side are getting their courage back." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he moved her head towards the stage.

* * *

Yan Ming raised his palm, and after a *poof* sounded from the hollow of his palm, a red-colored flame rose to about half a foot high: "Yan Ming, Cloudy Sun Sect, sixteen years and seven months old. Remember this uncle's name because this uncle is about to teach you how to behave!"

"It is nice to see you brother, let's have a good match." Yuanba spoke in a kind manner not reacting to the ridicule

"Are you deaf, who the fuck is your brother?"

"Retarded ass, scream like a pig" Yan Ming muttered with disdain as both of Yan Ming's hands suddenly lashed out. Within a split second, two waves of scorching energy with the thickness of an arm each shot out from his palms; as two flaming chains ferociously crossed a few meters to wrap around Yuanba's body.

"Cloudy Sun Chain! He actually used Cloudy Sun Sect's signature skill! Yan Ming is only at the third level of the Nascent Profound Realm, yet he's already able to use such a frightening Fire Attribute Profound Skill! That's simply unbelievable!" New Moon Profound Palace's Class Two Elder said in alarm.

"With this level of Cloudy Sun Chain, it would even be hard for those in the sixth level of the Nascent Profound Realm to resist; This talent is done for as that Yan Ming has shown no regard for anyone's well being." said another elder with a sigh

Yuanba saw the attack approaching him clearly just like Naruto had told him the people here were slow and if he followed his way, then speed is something he won't lack.

'Thank you Master.' Yuanba thought as his hands glowed with golden tyrannical energy, it was filled with compulsion of a monarch as Yuanba's confidence soared and in a casual manner he caught the two chains

"Do you want you lose your hands first or what?" Yan Ming jeered as he helped them go directly touch his hands

To the astonishment of the crowd Yuanba didn't feel anything or was even burnt from the chains as he used them to pull Yan Ming towards him instantly followed by a kick to the abdomen sending him flying up, he could have kicked him in the face but then he would be dead.

Yan Ming went up like 10 meters in the air and fell down like a corpse; his body twitched was the only indication that he was still alive.

"Brother, I am so sorry it was not on purpose." Yuanba said as he helped Yan Ming face the sky and help him breathe better but to the crowd the Yuanba was playing around, there expressions were stiffened as to what they were seeing

'This guys is a monster, can't even spare the feelings of a fellow fighter.'

'Doesn't he mean that he didn't even try and finished him off?'

'Yan Ming is definitely going to have heavy mental demons after this, the bastard deserves it.'

* * *

"Hahaha"

"Yuanba you are the best, don't worry about him and beat some more people." Naruto's laughter broke the silence and people focused towards him, thinking who was this rude person deserving of a beating

"Yes Master, I will try my best." Yuanba shouted back in joy

'Master, that bastard is this giant's master.'

'How strong is he?'

"Elder Sikong, if you don't mind I would like to ask, who is that young man?" The Elder of the Cloudy Sect said as he held back his anger and smiled but his twitching hands gave him away

"He is an honored guest of our institution; I hope you don't mind his attitude as with power people do become arrogant." Elder Sikong answered with a big smile it was the best one ever as he could never be happier than this day when his student was slapping around big shots of the city like bugs

"I know you people would like to know so let me inform you, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I hope we can all be good friends. I am always up for a good and nice civilized conversation." Naruto said in a friendly tone but the people down below understood that he was confident enough to not consider them worth is time and was ready for them anytime if they wished to fight him

"Naruto, what was that for?"

"You made all of them focus on you." Yue whispered in a worried tone as down below were branch members of major clans in the kingdom who could destroy the monarch with ease and she was worried Naruto might be killed for his declaration

"Don't worry my little princesses, believe in me they can't even touch me that is the honest truth. If I so wished this city would be erased or even your whole kingdom with just a thought that is just a minuscule part of my power." Naruto conveyed directly to her mind as he hugged her head to his chest, that contact was the closet she had with anyone outside her family and it made her feel embarrassed and shy

* * *

Yuanba stood strong on the stage with no sign of tiredness or effort as all he did was kick and punch once. This caused tension in the challengers and no one who belonged in one of the seven sects jumped out.

Amongst the disciples that the seven sects had brought with them this time, excluding the extremely abnormal Xiao Luocheng, the strongest in the sixteen year old age group would be at the pinnacle of the third level of the Nascent Profound Realm.

To be defeated by a New Moon Profound Palace's disciple of the same age; as disciples of the seven sects, how extreme of a humiliation was this? If word got out, it was not known how many people would mock them for it. No one would want to touch this kind of trouble.

As for those who were older, they were even more unwilling to get on stage. Winning, would be considered to be taking advantage of the weak; not only would it not be glorious, they would instead, be ridiculed by others. Losing…. now that would just be extremely ugly.

As for Xiao Luocheng, although he was also sixteen, everyone subconsciously didn't take him into consideration. As the young sect master of Xiao Sect's Branch Sect, he had stepped into the tenth level of Nascent Profound Realm at the mere age of sixteen; famous for being number one of the younger generation in these two hundred and fifty square kilometers of New Moon City, his halo was unrivaled. Although the strength and talent that Yuanba displayed was extremely astonishing, no one would compare him with Xiao Luocheng, for that would simply be an insult to Xiao Luocheng.

Xiao Luocheng calmly sat in place as his long slender fingers lightly traced around the edge of his wine cup. The corner of his mouth had a trace of an indiscernible indifferent smile, as if he had absolutely no interest in the events that were currently taking place within the Palace hall.

* * *

"Would anyone like to fight?"

"I wish to learn so please advise this younger brother." Yuanba asked in a gentle tone causing those down below the stage to grate their teeth in anger

'Such arrogance, this bastard is not tired of beating us up and wants to mock us.'

At this moment, a resolute looking youngster from the Iron Spear Clan slowly walked out. He was about the same age as Yuanba, yet he did not give off a bit of immaturity, and instead possessed a composure that was inconsistent with his age. He stood in front of Yuanba, slightly nodded and calmly stated: "Iron Spear Clan's Tie Hengjun, seventeen years old this year. I'm not eligible to challenge you. But watching you defeat one foe after another with such a regal and respectful demeanor, there's admiration in my heart; therefore, I'd like to exchange pointers with you…It's just because I admire you, there are no other intentions. If you feel I am too old and am not eligible to spar with you, you can refuse and I will definitely not pursue any further."

"Thank you for your praise, I would love to spar with you. Please be careful as I have not yet adjusted to my new skills causing these incidents." Yuanba advised as he got into a stance against spear users

"I appreciate your concern little brother and hope we have a good spar."

* * *

'Jasmine, do you think I can beat him?' Yun Che asked as he looked at his younger brother with surprise and joy

'I believe you can with your gate open and the movement skill, Yuanba is really too fast for them which is why they can't act against him along with his strength that surpasses yours.' Jasmine answered calmly as she analyzed the situation while her attention was on Naruto as she couldn't understand what he was doing

'I think you should get ready. He will most likely command you to go on stage.' Jasmine said to Yun Che as Naruto's eyes landed on her and smiled

'Why?'

'I guess it could be training for Yuanba to beat up people he is close to as that is one situation where most people hesitate.' Jasmine presumed

Yun Che did not feel good, being in the palm of someone's hand and being used was the worst thing ever and he wished so much that he could burn that smile away as it even haunted his dream when he closed his eyes.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	6. Chapter 6

Yuanba gazed at his foe with a calm look, he didn't why but he felt at home in this ring the more he fought.

'Do I just love to fight or is it something else?' Yuanba thought as he moved, his hand brushed against the iron spear deflecting it to the side and it passed through harmlessly as it cut a small line through his right arm

His foe showed his skill as he seemed to be ready and jumped to the side before Yuanba's fist could hit him. Yuanba didn't stop and decided to go a bit more serious, he punched harder and faster.

"Guh" His foe muttered in pain as he was hit by the hardened air pressure and the shockwaves as Yuanba surpassed the speed of sound casually which didn't surprise the crowd as they had expected him to that fast as he had shown such monstrous body strength

'Little brother is trying harder so I shall not let down his expectation.' His foe thought as he increased the energy usage, the body strength increased and he attacked

With exceptional speed and using the skill of the clan, Yuanba was made the target of a strong spear phantom attack which crushed the arena slightly from its pressure

Yuanba knew his foe had decided to honor him with a strong attack and wished to test their limits so he decided to comply.

'Forgive me if it hurts' Yuanba mused as he took a stance and punched forward with golden fist which grew to the size of his body and crushed through spear attack, his foe was saved at the last moment as the attack dissipated

"Thank you Master" Yuanba muttered in a happy tone as he knew who interfered, he wanted to honor his foe but he couldn't completely control his power

"Are you alright?" Yuanba asked as he walked forward

"I am fine little brother, that was a wonderful move. Rich with energy and power, I seem to have gained insight from this fearsome move so thank you for not going easy on me." Tie Hengjun said in a humble tone as he shook his hand

Then he turned to Naruto, "Thank you for the save, if you have time please be a guest at our clan. We will be honored to welcome you." Tie said in a respectful tone

"You did well, little kid. Your personality is nice; it reminds me of my friend so I like you. I will come by your place soon and don't give up; train harder as there is no limit you cannot surpass with some hard work and ingenuity." Naruto stood up and said in a friendly tone

"Take this; it is a better spear than the scrap you were using." Naruto threw a black spear with snake designs, it was made at a whim just now and it was infused with some of his strength which made it really durable and sharp

Tie caught the spear and was shocked when he held it in his hand, 'Such a rare artifact and such fearsome presence, it makes that monster I had seen from afar look like an ant.'

"I cannot accept such a valuable gift, please let me return it."

"It's nothing important, my family gave it to me as a gift when I was little child so now it's worthless. It doesn't have a name so give it one." Naruto sat down and said in a calm tone

Yuanba walked to Tie and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Accept it, Master can be really forceful so it is better for you to comply."

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, I shall forever be in your debt and will try my best to live up to the expectation." Tie shouted towards Naruto with a determined tone as Naruto nodded

"I hope you do well little brother, think of me as your friend and if you ever need anything I will try my best." Tie said to Yuanba in a friendly tone and walked down the stage

Yuanba looked at his new friend go, he felt happy and accomplished for the first time in his life. He knew it was all because of his master and he thanked his lucky stars but now that he had used that move, he was feeling a little tired as it used quarter of his energy.

'I hope I have enough to beat all my competition.'

* * *

"Yun Che, go on and fight. I know you want to show case your power so do it and fight." Naruto said in a calm tone, it spread through the area and everyone wondered why he would ask such a weak person to fight

They had already come to understand that the person sitting on the above floor was beyond their authority and didn't want to mess with him, especially since his student showcased enough for his master.

'Yun Che, do as told and just learn from this experience, your opponent is weaker than you so win.' Jasmine advised and he started walking towards the stage, inside he felt rage building for being manipulated and looked down on but he held himself back as he knew death would be the only result

"Yuanba I am sorry if I end up hurting you but this is a battle and we can't hold back too much." Jun Che said as he stood opposite side

"I understand brother in law so please do your best, I do not wish to take advantage." Yuanba replied, he was not sure if he could win but his blood called out for victory as energy pumped through his veins

* * *

"Why did you ask the newcomer to challenge Yuanba?" Yue questioned as she looked at the weak challenger

"He has his secrets and physically he is stronger than you, don't let the power level fool you." Naruto replied as he looked at the fight with interest, he knew there was something unique about the kid but he wished to see it in the present and not through his special vision

"I already should have guessed after Yuanba but two people in one day, is truly something unexpected. Don't you think you were too casual about that spear and your words, that news will spread and they will definitely try to kill you and obtain your treasures?" Yue said in a worried tone, she was ashamed to say that her countrymen were uncultured swine

"Meh"

"Nothing to worry about, did you forget my identity. None of them actually heard a word of what I said; only the little kid and select few that I allowed." Naruto said as his eyes focused on the fight, he had given Yuanba some his experience in fighting which was enough to make him overwhelm anyone but it seems he didn't have enough power to win easily

On the stage, Yun Che had activated the purgatory gate which enhanced his power by an enormous margin as he realized that the second gate was not enough. This made him clearly more powerful than Yuanba and he was about to attack when Yuanba casually caught his hand.

"What?"

"Haha, this is fun Yun Che. Can you give me more?" Yuanba spoke as his eyes glowed golden

"You bastard" Yun Che shouted in rage, he knew it was Naruto taking control. His veins could be seen and his skin was turning red from the strain, he wouldn't last more than 5 sec

'Yun Che give up, you are going to hurt yourself.' Jasmine advised but Yun Che lost himself to the rage and attacked with wild abandon

Yuanba stood in the center of the stage and concentrated energy on his fist, it shone like a shooting star in the night and then he unleashed the attack. Unlike what happened before, this attack was not seen by anyone and Yun Che was sent through the wall of the compound into the streets.

"I guess I can't keep my hand of him, seriously the bastard stinks too much."

"Yuanba relax, I held back from killing him. That was a fist filled with my love so it should influence his mind a little but in the end it is his choice, if he goes on like this then I will crush him like a bug." Naruto spoke through Yuanba and chuckled as he looked towards the broken body of Yun Che who had lost consciousness

"The matches are finished; go back to interacting with each other." Yuanba muttered in an overbearing tone which people might have gone against but they felt the endless energy flowing through his body which suppressed them completely and they could only watch him walk towards Yun Che with disbelief

* * *

"Let's go, I am finished with this place." Naruto said as he got up, he had already analyzed the skills utilized by Yun Che but they didn't matter much as he could do similar things

'In the future he might show me something but for now let's see if he learns from this loss. Will he come back for revenge or not?' Naruto smiled at the thought

"You want to go where?" Yue enquired

"To the capital, there is no point in staying here. I have changed this place enough so that they will act as loyal retainers so something to be happy about." Naruto muttered in a calm tone as he walked and Yue followed

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto decided that it was time to leave so he had Yue sit down on the magic carpet and flew through the night at a moderate pace as he wanted to see what was in the world.

He enjoyed the wind and lay down in a relaxed manner while Yue never thought she would be flying like this, it was unique and weird.

"Isn't this fun? Or do you want to try the flying tea cup?" Naruto asked with a chuckle and Yu knew, he had made this as a joke

'He is certainly childish. Not sure if he was telling the truth about his age but this does make me question it.'

"Don't look at me like that, I will feel like you got something for me." Naruto said in a playful manner as he held her hand

"I was just admiring your style."

"Haha, you will grow into the role so let it flow through you. Having fun is the best, seriousness makes thing so dull. Want to see something awesome?" Naruto looked at her with sparkling eyes, literally

"Okay" Yue was taken aback by his enthusiasm and replied

"Wonderful" With his words, Yue found herself in a different realm

They appeared in a garden filled with beautiful and unique flora. Yue could see a palace in front of her and it seems they were on a piece of land that was floating in space

"Where is this?"

"This is the Palace of Order, a place where my friends gather. I can't show you inside but we can pass some time here while I will meet the Emperor, he called." Naruto replied as he made a clone and left

Yue looked around and decided to explore as she had an opportunity to experience something beyond her wildest dreams.

"Vagabond, did you just bring a mortal here?"

Yue looked back to see an older looking Naruto, it was a very confusing experience.

"HK, I am just trying to make my girl happy. Nothing wrong with that so why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Just chilling after a fight with Specter."

"I have no idea who that is so continue with your relaxation."

"Hehe, our little brother has grown some big balls." HK muttered and Naruto thought he was about to attack but he only winked at Yue before leaving

"Who was that?"

"An alternative version of me, this is a place filled with Naruto's of various personalities." Naruto replied and decided that was enough, and guided her around the outer region

* * *

Naruto walked the white halls of the palace and passed by massive statues and tasteful paintings as he stopped near the door of the royal study.

He stopped for a second and then opened the door to see the Emperor sitting with Menma.

"Do you know why I have called you here, young man?" The Emperor asked as his clothing had changed to something a teacher of a school would be wearing

"No, sir"

"This world you see is very massive and something like you have never seen. Of course you won't meet a threat like the King but still threats that would kill you easily."

"What is your suggestion, sir?"

"They have no chill so do it like we always do, be savage." Emperor muttered with a smile and Naruto felt his spirit rise with excitement and honor

"As you wish my lord"

"You see, Menma. This is how you should be playing along, learn something from the kid."

Menma stared at him without emotion and opened his mouth, "He is just a little bitch."

"Hey, I take offence to that. I am a special kind of bitch." Naruto replied with mock anger

"Haha, got guts kid but you know rules. No mortal with such a weak strength."

"I asked for permission"

"Did you, I don't remember."

"I looked into the magical mirror and asked."

"Good try but it is enough for today, enjoy your new adventure vagabond." Emperor said and raised his hand

Naruto found himself back in his real body and Yue also woke up, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I wish I could have stayed there for some more days but why did you take me there, Lord Uzumaki?" Yue gushed with excitement and then calmed down to ask in a respectful manner

"No need to be so formal, call me Naruto. I wanted to show you the palace, hoping that one day you will become and evil empress that shall destroy that symbol of order." Naruto replied in a serious manner and Yue just smiled, she knew it was not something he would answer easily

"It seems there is an interesting place below." Naruto muttered as he stopped the fight and Yue looked down to see that they were in an area called the Ten Thousand beast mountain range

* * *

While Naruto was enjoying his time, Yun Che was furious as he smashed the room he was residing.

"Yun Che calm down, you lost to someone vastly above you in power and experience." Jasmine tried the logic method

"I am not angry about that because it is just a small loss, nothing more. I am angry because he messed with my mind and soul."

"I don't see any difference"

"I feel guilty about killing the people, how is that not different. I have never cared for anyone that I killed regardless of gender." Yun Che screamed as he beat his heart, it was a suffocating feeling that monster had pushed into him

'Why should I care for them? They should be lucky to die at my hands and become part of my revenge for my master.' Yun Che tried to fight back with his twisted logic

"Brother in law, are you okay?" Yuanba entered and saw the state of the room

"What happened?" He asked while looking around for any threat

"Nothing, where is your master?" Yun Che decided not to share this problem with the pure boy

"He left for the capital. I hope you will listen to him, Brother in Law. I don't want to hate you." Yuanba said with a sad expression

Yun Che looked at him with surprise, the boy that was willing to die for him and just threatened him.

'That bastard is definitely a demon.'

"I will so don't worry and lets go eat, I am famished." Yun Che said with a smile as his body still hurt from the broken bones

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. Yes, it is connected to the chat group


End file.
